


Apologize

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ex Stony, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Stephen Strange is bad at feelings, jealous Stephen, mentions of peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stephen and Tony get into a disagreement that reveals a bigger issue in their relationship that Tony was unaware of.





	Apologize

The sound of heavy rain thudding against the window had Tony falling asleep at his desk in the lab. He'd just finished his latest coding on his new suit and was tired. But he refused to leave his lab. He needed the distraction that it provided.

The sound of a loud hum pulled Tony from his dozing. Suddenly a small orange glow produced itself next to him and a bouquet of flowers appeared. 

Tony let out a sigh as he snatched the card from the front. 

Thought you could use the pick me up, I know how rain tends to lull you to sleep. - Stephen.

Tony rolled his eyes and tossed the card aside. The bouquet were sunflowers, his favorite. He would have found the gesture sweet and endearing if he weren't still mad at Stephen. He and Cap had gotten into an argument and Tony had sided with him over Stephen. The argument continued into the night where they both said things that hurt the other. But the final straw had been when Stephen accused Tony of having residual feelings for Steve. The sorcerer had apologized but it was too late. Tony walked out and it had been three days of this. Stephen knew Tony didn't want to see him right now, so he sent these small gifts instead. Coffee from his favorite café. Chocolates from Switzerland. Dinner when he knew Tony hadn't eaten. He even sent over things for Peter. But Tony wasn't won over by materialistic things. 

"Friday, where is Stephen?" Tony asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's in the kitchen. Shall I send him down?"

"No," Tony waved a dismissive hand before grabbing the vase of flowers.

He stomped up the stairs to the kitchen, slamming the vase down hard enough to get Stephen's attention, but not too hard to break the glass.

"Stop," Tony demanded.

Stephen looked from the flowers to Tony with apologetic eyes.

"I'm trying to apologize," Stephen sighed, his hands going instinctively behind his back. It was something he did when he was uncomfortable in a situation. Tony had learned it was because it hid his hands which Stephen considered vulnerable. 

"Flowers and chocolates don't work on me," Tony snapped. He refused to give in.

"Neither do words apparently, so what shall I do?" Stephen asked, a lilt of annoyance in his tone.

"I dunno maybe not accuse me of being in love with my ex for one. I don't accuse you of still having feelings for Christine," Tony snapped with a wave of his hand.

"Christine doesn't live with me and I don't see her every other day," Stephen pointed out sharply.

"It's been almost three years since he and I..." Tony trailed off. He did not want to have this conversation again.

"I know. I'm sorry that I got upset. He just rubs me the wrong way sometimes and when you sided with him..." It was Stephen's turn to trail off.

"I told you, I was siding with him because I agreed with him, not because he's Steve Rogers, or Captain America, or my ex. Teaching Wanda to do what you do with her powers is too much for her. She has enough trouble controlling her powers as it is." Tony snapped.

"The mystic arts could help her. She is-" Stephen cut himself off. "I agreed not to teach her, there's no need to argue any further about it." 

"Good, then I'm going back to the shop," Tony went to leave but Stephen crossed the few feet between them, catching his wrist.

"Tony, please. I'm trying to apologize. I know you don't have feelings for Rogers anymore I just..."

"Just what? Wanted to say something to upset me?" Tony snapped.

"No, I just...I see what you two have, even still and..." Stephen pulled his hand away, slipping it behind him once again. "Even as friends you two are good together. He's Captain America. I can't compete with that. I'll never be what he is. I'm just a broken doctor who can alter reality. You respect him, and you know him, and he knows you. Watching you two train together is like watching life long dance partners. I envy what you two have," Stephen's head dropped in shame. He'd never admitted that to Tony before.

Tony's angry expression softened. He hadn't realized Stephen felt that way. He reached forwards, his hand cupping Stephen's chin and lifting. "Stephen. We've been together six months. Known each other for nine. I've known Steve for over ten years. I grew up listening to my dad rave about him. I loved him for the better part of five years. That doesn't just go away. I can't pretend he and I were never together or that we don't know each other. But Stephen, he and I aren't together anymore. We never will be. Our relationship was strained, and we tried to make it work, but we couldn't. Look at what it did to us. We broke up in the worst way. Sure, we're amicable now, but it's still strained. You and I... we're different. You get me in ways he never did. You love me in ways he never could. These six months with you have been amazing. Sure, we bicker and disagree sometimes but nothing like Steve and I. He was the flip side to my coin for a while so of course we work well together. That doesn't mean you and I won't get there. You have to give us time. What we have...I've never had with anyone before. I love you Stephen. More than anything. And when you feel like this, I want you to talk to me before it gets too far, like this did." Tony gestured at the flowers as if they signified their argument.

"I didn't want it to cause a fight," Stephen sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How long has this been bothering you?" Tony's hand dropped from Stephen's chin and slid down his arm pulling it from behind him.

"A few months," Stephen admitted. 

Tony held Stephen's hand in his. It was something Tony had started doing whenever the sorcerer hid them. It was his way of telling Stephen that he didn't need to worry, Tony was right there with him.

"I love you," Stephen closed his eyes as Tony reached for his other hand. 

"I love you too, Stephen, more than anything." Tony gave Stephen's hands a gentle squeeze.

Stephen leaned forward resting his forehead against Tony's. "Will you allow me to take you to dinner to apologize?"

"Well I won't say no to Italian food, but you're already forgiven," Tony smirked.

"I know this great little place in Italy, shall we go?" Stephen pulled back in excitement.

Tony's smirk grew into a large smile. What he and Stephen had was definitely different from what he and Steve had, but in the best way.


End file.
